Singing
by 1withthepotionsseveroussnape
Summary: Harry sings songs, neville dances, dean does the outfits and lights, seamus does... something, and fred and george both start the band. It is better than I make it sound. Please try it. Warning: Ron bashing! DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi! I hope you like this fic. It will include quite a bit of singing and stuff. Uh yeah, I think that's it. Wait I almost forgot!)**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. Okay?**

* * *

**  
**

** Singing**

**Chapter 1: Grimauld Place  
**

Hermione, Ron, the twins and Ginny had tried, once more, to convince the order members that we should be allowed to attend the meeting that was about to take place unsuccessfully. I let them argue as I still wouldn't speak unless I had to.

As we were being pushed out of the kitchen, Hermione looked at me.

"Tell them Harry! Your dreams. We know you have them. You see what Voldemort is doing don't you."

I groaned, and glared at Hermione. Then, I turned to face the entire order which was gathered there. As I looked at the shocked or worried expressions on over half of their faces I racked my brain for a song. I think I have just the one.

"Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,

so hard to break it, there's no way to fake it.

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling

I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming."

As I watched the Order I grinned. They all looked taken aback. Then, Sirius was laughing at the other's expressions and Tonks had recovered from her shock and was grinning. Then she started singing as well.

"I hear it every day, I hear it all the time,

I'm never gonna amount to much,

But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile.

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me something I don't know!"

Sirius, Remus, and the twins (who had snuck back in) having noticed that Tonks was also singing, pushed her in front of the room so that she was standing in the spotlight next to me. They then put sonorous charms on us and suddenly, we were quite a bit louder.

"Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing.

This life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing.

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, one in a billion, one in a zillion.

I hear it every day, I hear it all the time.

I'm never gonna amount to much.

But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know.

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know.

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile.

Get ya not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

So here's the track.

Like a surfer make you wait,

Like medinna make you say,

I'm ready!"

To everyone's great surprise (even Ron, and Hermione's) I started dancing.

Then, seeing me dancing, Tonks started to dance as well, (although, she was just dancing in place.)

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for it"

"Really ready for it?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for it!"

"Let's get ready for this."

"I'm on my way,

I know I'm,

gonna get there someday.

It doesn't help when you say,

It won't be easy!"

Fred and George walked along the wall towards me and when they were behind me they started dancing in rhythm with me.

Then, to Molly's great disappointment, Charlie and Bill got up and joined us.

(Our dancing was a funky hip-hop/breakdance combination.)

"Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile.

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile.

Here I raised my voice as this really bothered me more than anything, and I wanted to leave an impression.

Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know,

Something I don't know, something I don't know."

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius started clapping.

Slowly everyone was clapping. Even Snape and Mad-eye Moody!

We took our bows.

"Okay, that was wonderful but you all need to get out of here so we can hold our meeting."

Then, Molly tried to grab Bill, Charlie, and Tonks but they were resisting.

"I think that they should be allowed to stay and attend the meeting." Bill said.

"All those in favor?" Charlie asked.

Of course all of us kids immediately said "yes!" and came to stand in a line with Tonks, Bill and Charlie at the center.

Sirius was quick to come over and Remus came over a minute later. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked like he wanted to come over but then decided against it when he heard the whispered words,

"If they want to stand by the kids so badly they can just leave the meeting like the kids."

"Spells on the count of three. Shoot randomly. Only drive them away. Use ticklers and the like. Try not to hit them with stunners but stupefy is okay."

We watched as Moody, McGonnagal, Snape and others stood up.

"Link arms!" Tonks shouted.

We did and thereby created a human wall.

"We are not moving anywhere."

Next thing I know I am dodging spells of every sort.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned my head to sirius as he screamed. He was covered in green and silver stripes and was fending off water balloons.

I was reminded that I needed to find cover and leave the room when the carpet was transfigured into ice and a wind charm hit me pushing me and the others out of the room and into the corridor.

"Hey! you can't put us out too!" yelled Remus.

"You guys were adamant that the kids stayed and you formed a wall. Therefore you five will not be allowed to come to meetings for the rest of the christmas break. Instead you can keep the kids company." a voice came from behind the door.

"Darn!"

"Well, what do we do while they're in the meeting."

"We could clean." Hermione shrugged and made a face.

"No Way!" was the unanimous response.

"There isn't really anything else to do."

"I know! We can decorate the house." Sirius cried. He then walked to the living room. We followed him and were just in time to see him rip down the black drapes covering one of the windows.

"Remus, Charlie get the other two drapes will you."

They did so and then Sirius conjured hammers and pliers.

"Everyone get some tools then go over to a window open it, and knock the planks of wood blocking it, off."

The twins got a window first and with two identical grins of glee, started smashing the wood to pieces.

The rest of us knocked the other planks of wood off a bit more calmly and quietly except Sirius who was just as chaotic.

When we were finished the room looked a lot better.

"We need paint next." Tonks declared.

Sirius immediately conjured red paint, brushes, rollers, two ladders and other stuff you need to paint a room.

"No way!" Tonks yelled. "We are not painting this room red!" She then conjured purple paint.

"Maroon!" yelled the twins looking at Ron who then yelled "Orange!" George then yelled "lime green!" Remus conjured the paint for them and then conjured his suggestion of "Blue and White."

"Gold!" Charlie yelled as he conjured said paint.

"Pink!" Ginny yelled and Tonks conjured it for her.

"Peach!" Hermione yelled. Bill conjured it for her and then conjured "Yellow!" for himself.

Twenty minutes later they stopped fighting as they were completely surrounded by paint cans.

"Harry..." Charlie said.

"yes?"

"How?"

"Lot's of experience." Harry said.

The rest of the group turned around.

While they had been busy arguing I had started painting. I mixed cans of white, yellow, gold, and a little bit of peach and red together. I had finished painting three walls and just had a little bit of the fourth wall left to do.

"It looks good." Ginny said.

"Yeah. Let's keep it this way, okay."

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"You know there are plenty of other rooms you guys can paint while we wait for this to dry." I said as I painted the last stroke.

"Or I can do this, SICCUS!" Bill yelled and all the paint was suddenly dry.

"Now we need to do something with this carpet. Preferably ,throw it out." I said.

"Okay boss." The twins said.

"Yeah Harry. We trust you to direct us in terms of decorating."

"Okay then. The carpet goes."

"Uh, how do we get it up?" Remus asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"You guys have no idea do you?" I asked shaking my head. They were hopeless.

I walked over to the corner and picking up a hammer from before I used the two prongs on it's back to pull up the nails holding it in place.

I then lifted it up for every one to see and told them to get to work.

Another fifteen minutes later I surveyed my team.

"Ok! Now we can get rid of this rug. Sirius, go over to that corner and do what I tell you to do in a few minutes. Every one else who doesn't have an underage restriction on their magic get rid of these paint cans and ladders. The rest of you lot help carry the chairs and tables and stuff out of the room please." I then walked over to the corner next to the one Sirius was standing by and pulled the corner of the carpet up before jumping to the space where there was now no any carpet.

"Sirius do the same thing I just did."

We then rolled the carpet up and Remus banished it.

"Some one, scorgify the floor please." They did and now the room looked really good.

Just then they heard a loud "What in the world?"

We turned around and saw the order members staring in confusion at the furniture stacked in the hall.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley cried and came running towards us. "You can't just take all the furniture out of a room!" when she got to the door her jaw dropped.

A moment later the rest of the order pushed past her to see what the matter was. They too were shocked.

"You guys did this?" Snape asked disbelievingly.

"Nope. Harry did it."

"You guys helped!" harry protested.

"We just opened the windows."

"Tore down the curtains"

"And moved stuff."

"You painted the walls and knew how to take up the carpet."

"You guys need new furniture." Kingsley said.

"Yeah we do."

"We"ll bring furniture over here for you."

"Send Tonks, Kingsley, Charlie and Bill."

"Okay."

The next day we had furniture.

This routine went on for the next couple of days until christmas.  


* * *

**A/N: If anyone has a better idea for a title name please tell me. Thanks for reading and please review.**

** -1withthepotionsseveroussnape**


	2. Christmas!

(AN: HI! here is the second chapter!)

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.)

* * *

**  
Christmas!!!**

(The day before Hermione and all the Weasleys except Fred and George had gone home.)

"Wake up! It's Christmas!"

I felt a heavy lump jump on me and the next thing I knew a dog was licking my face.

"Padfoot! Get off me! I am up already!"

The licking stopped and the heavy lump left my bed.

I got up and found Sirius with a Humongous grin on his face and jumping all over the place.

I looked at my clock. "Sirius are you crazy! It is 6:00 in the morning."

"Nope. It's Christmas. Presents!!!!"

"Okay Sirius. I'll be down in a few minutes, just let me get dressed."

"Okay!" he then ran over to my trunk and started looking through it before I could stop him.

"Is this all you have?" he asked me with a look of disgust at my clothes (Dudley's hand-me-downs.)

"Uh, yeah."

"No, this won't do, not at all." his face lit up in a smile. "come with me."

He dragged me down the hall to a room I had never entered before.

"This is my room." Well that answers that question.

"Here, put these on." he said shoving a pile of clothes into my arms. "They may be a little big but I can shrink them if they need it."

"Thanks Sirius." I changed into the clothes.

Sirius had to shrink the pants a bit but the shirt he left alone.

He then shoved me in front of a mirror.

I gaped.

"Wow." I finally managed to say.

I was looking at myself but I looked… good. I was wearing a white and red striped long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Clothes that fit do wonders.

I was jerked out of my stupor when Sirius picked me up and throwing me over his shoulder ran down the hall again. He let me down just outside of Fred and Georges room.

"On the count of three." He whispered.

No more information was needed. I nodded.

"One... two... three."

He opened the door.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEE UUUUPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed siting up in bed.

"Good morning." I said calmly.

"Presents." Sirius said a lot more excitedly.

"Christmas!"

"Accio clothes!"

I dived out of the way just in time and by the time I was once more looking up the twins were dressed and out of bed hair sticking straight up.

I was once more picked up by Sirius and then I found myself in front of the Christmas tree.

Sirius waved his wand and a pile of presents drifted in front of each of us.

"Padfoot shouldn't we wake up Moony first?"

"No, he's not a morning person."

"Wait a second, Padfoot?"

"Moony?"

**"As in the MARAUDERS!!! MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS!!!"**

"yep!"

"WICKED!"

"Let me guess. You guys just found out about the marauders. Am I right?"

The twins fell to their knees.

"You guys are our idols!"

"um… can we get back to presents?" I asked.

"Sure." another pile of presents drifted over to Remus and we started.

I opened Moody's present first. It was a flask.

"Real funny." I said.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I got a flask from Moody."

"You might want to use it seeing who the inhabitants of this house are right now."

I looked at Sirius and the twins.

"Good idea."

I opened my present from the whole order. It was a Dark detector.

From Tonks I got two wizard music CD's and five muggle CD's.

From Kingsley I got a CD player.

Fred and George gave me a catalog for the store that would be opening the next year with a note attached that said take as much as you want of whatever you want for free, a starter prank kit, and a book that appeared to be a transfiguration book but that was really a book called '101 pranks and useful spells.'

"Hey, Fred, George. Thanks!"

A second later:

"HARRY!!! YOU BOUGHT US FIREBOLTS!!!"

"Uh yeah. Oof! Guys need to breath." I said as the two human bludgers themselves crashed into me and hugged me before picking me up on their shoulders.

"I got the whole team new brooms actually. Yours are the best though." (Ron and Ginny aren't on the team and therefor didn't get brooms.)

"WWHOOOO-HOOO!"

They plopped me down on the floor and ruffling my hair they went back to their presents.

* * *

(later on, after Christmas break, at Hogwarts)

**Harry's dorm room:**

"Hey Harry! This weekend we are having a party."

"Yeah, so?"

"We need entertainment and we kinda need you to help us and… uh, sing."

"Wha-" I started to say.

"I can do the lights and stuff." Dean called out.

"I can get to a lot of music for Harry to sing to and learn." Seamus offered.

"I, uh… well, I can't really do anything." said Ron shrugging.

"Great!" the twins shouted.

**Friday morning:**

"Harry, don't forget, we have the party tonight."

"UHHHGGG!!!! I know Fred."

"Okay. No need to bite my head off."

"Wait did you just say you guys are having a party tonight?" A Hufflepuff asked rather loudly from the table next to theirs.

In a second, the entire hall was quiet waiting for an answer.

"Er, yeah."

"Move it to this hall. Please!!!!!!!"

The twins looked at each other.

"We are willing to do that if everyone outside of Gryffindor pays."

"It's only fair, after all, it was supposed to just be a Gryffindor party."

A cheer erupted from the students even though most of them would have to pay to get in.

"Dean, we need posters."

"Sure thing coming right up." He then grabbed a hastily made breakfast sandwich and ran out the doors to start the posters before first period.

No one saw me bang my head on the table. Oh no, it was bad enough that I had to sing in front of all of the Gryffindors, but now, I will be singing in front of the whole school.

* * *

"I can help with choreography, if you want me to." Neville offered shyly on the way to classes.

"Okay, why not. In fact why not dance with me? We'll pull Fred and George up too, and maybe Seamus."

Classes passed quickly.

**Double Period of History of Magic Before Lunch:**

I entered the door only to be pulled away from Ron and Hermione by Seamus.

"Wha?" I asked.

"We need to practice and now is as good a time as any. Come on!"

I saw Dean and Neville at a table that I was then dragged to. On the table was what looked like a boom-box with four headphones plugged into it.

"We are going to work on the choreography and listen to some of the music I picked out."

Oh, okay so it is a boom-box with four sets of headphones.

"I have the lyrics here." Dean said waving a thin booklet around. "The Parchment is enchanted to give you the lyrics for whatever song you write in the box."

"Okay."

We started listening to the music as soon as Professor Binns walked into the classroom.

A few seconds into the song Fred and George crept in and joined us. Dean conjured a big mirror and we soon started the routine of listening to a song, Neville coming up with choreography and then teaching it to us. And then we would do the dance together while I sung the music sometimes, with the others acting as backup.

Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. Well, except Professor Binns. He didn't even appear to have noticed.

After class ended Hermione and Ron came up to us to try and get me back from my captors (i.e.: Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred and George.)

"You can have him back tomorrow when this is finished." Fred said.

"Harry is MY friend! NOT YOURS! **HARRY COME ON LETS GO!"**Ron yelled.

"Why, They're my friends too. I'm fine." Harry said as calmly as could. What in the world was Ron's problem.

"NO! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!!! NOT THEM!"

That was it. "Ron, You do not control me. If I want to be friends with someone else too I can. If you are going to be like that then, I am not sure I can be friends with you anymore."

"WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" and Ron attacked me.

_"AHHH!!!!"_ I screamed._ "HELP!!!"_

Next thing I know Fred and George are holding back a struggling Ron and Neville is standing next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Ron is definitely no longer my friend much less my best friend." I said. "I'm hungry, let's eat."

"Wait! Harry," a completely forgotten about Hermione said looking at my face, "You're bleeding!"

"What," I asked puzzled as I reached up to touch my face. "Oh." My hand came away bloody.

"Give him a nosebleed nougat Fred." George said.

"Okay wait a second. Petrificus Totalus!" I watched as Fred petrified Ron and pulled a miniature trunk out of his pocket and, unshrinking it, put his hand on the center, saying: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Here you go. Just eat the cure part."

"Uhm, okay." I ate it and the bleeding stopped. "Thanks."

With that we left for the great hall, leaving Hermione as she was going to the library.

We entered the hall and I stopped in my tracks.

There were posters and banners everywhere.

**PARTY!**

WHO: EVERYONE. (NOTE: ALL NON GRYFFINDOR WILL BE CHARGED 3 KNUTS)

WHERE: GREAT HALL

WHEN: TONIGHT FROM 8:30 P.M. - 1:00 A.M.

ENTERTAINMENT:

THE NEW GROUP,

**THE MARVELOUS MARAUDERS!!!**

HARRY POTTER,

GRED WEASLEY,

FORGE WEASLEY,

SEAMUS FINNIGAN,

and DEAN THOMAS

I turned to face the guys (the above mentioned people).

"Why? Why did you have underline my name?"

"It's good advertising." Fred said

"Yeah." George agreed nodding his head.

A second later and the twins found themselves sprawled on the floor.

Confused, George turned to Neville. "What just happened?"

"Harry isn't very happy with you two."

"Oh."

-------Later-------

After lunch we had a free period so, we went back to the common room to plan.

"Okay we need to get a line up for the songs."

"I figured that we would plan an hour and a half worth of songs. Then, we can have some booklets of the other songs you are willing to sing. They can mark the songs that they want to hear and it will show up in this book over here." Seamus said pointing to another book on the table in front of us.

We planed out the songs we wanted to play. Then, they stood up leaving me with the booklet and a 18 page list of song titles.

Everyone started running out of the common room to my surprise. Their behavior was explained when Seamus yelled over his shoulder, "Cross out the songs you do not want to sing and then come find me. Bye." then he was out the portrait hole.

"Uhhhhgggg…" I groaned looking at the hundreds of song titles in front of me. "I guess I better get started."

I was still working on it when I showed up for Divination, my last class for the day.

"I see you dying tonight!" Professor Trelawny said from over my head.

With a sudden inspiration I put a worried look in my eyes and looked up at her.

"Mam, if I am going to dye tonight, may I please use the rest of the lesson to finish this?" I said pulling the song list back out of my bookbag. "only, it is really important that I finish it."

"Of course, my boy." She said with a small smile on her face.

So with a small smirk that I quickly hid I said, "Thank you professor, it means a lot to me."

I turned back to my list and finished it just as the class ended.

At the bottom of the ladder I gave the list to Seamus and seconds later Seamus, Neville and I found ourselves being dragged to the Great Hall by Dean who stopped outside the hall for the twins before he continued to drag us back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I designed costumes. Which ones do you all want." with that Dean ran up the stairs to our dorm. Shrugging we followed him.

When we got there Dean was pulling out a trunk.

"Just tell me which ones you guys like. Okay." And he opened the trunk.

The trunk must have had an expansion charm on it because there were like seven different outfits! And, there were one of each outfit for all of us!

"Wow."

"Yeah mate how did you do this."

"Let's just say I have connections who are more than happy to create my designs."

'blink.'

'blink.'

As one we all said, "Oookay…"

"As soon as we decide on our costume Dobby will bring us dinner." Dean said.

At that we all hurried to lay out the different outfits on the beds.

Here is a description of the outfits:

(AN: you can skim through them.)

Outfit #1:

White sleeveless shirt

Black pants

Outfit #2:

Short sleeve shirts with a logo on the front that says The Marvelous Marauders in a funky decorative script.

Frayed blue jeans

Outfit #3:

Silver, and gold short sleeve shirts

black boot-cut pants

Outfit #4:

Zig-zag, long sleeve shirts

Colors:

Neon-Purple and Black

Neon-Purple and White

Neon-Purple and Neon-Orange

Neon-Orange and Black

Neon-Orange and White

Neon-Orange and Acid-green

Acid-green and Neon-Purple

Acid-green and White

Neon-blue and White

Black pants

Outfit #5:

Silver and Gold track suits.

Outfit #6:

Long sleeve shirt with tallish collar and V neck. (think Elvis)

White flared pants

Outfit #7:

Red and gold personalized shirts with the logo

Black pants

"Well I like outfit #4." Seamus said.

Neville liked Outfit #4 as well.

"Why don't we all wear outfit #4." I said, seeing as the twins first choice was the Elvis type outfit but they liked the zig-zag shirts as well.

"In that case you have to wear the green and purple top Harry. Neville you wear the blue and white. You two monkeys wear the purple and orange tops." He pointed at Fred and George. "Seamus you and I are both going to wear the orange and green shirts okay. Good. Grab your clothes and change, then, come back here."

We stared at him.

"Move!"

We moved.

-------A Few Minutes Later, After Everyone Changed-------

"Dobby!"

'POP!'

"Yes sirs, what can Dobby bes bringing yous?"

"Dinner please Dobby."

'POP!'

"Here is being yous dinners sirs!"

"Thank you Dobby." I said watching the exited elf bouncing around.

Dobby's eyes widened. "Harry Potter sirs!!!"

The next thing I knew I was being hugged by Dobby.

When he finally let go, he looked at me and said,

"Why is yous being dressed like that?"

"We are putting on a show in the great hall tonight."

"Yous be wanting the house-elves help?"

"Well we do need help with drinks and stuff for ourselves and the audience?"

"We will do it Harry Potter! You can count on us." and with a 'POP!' he was gone.

After we were finished Dean went over to yet another trunk and dumped it out on the floor.

There was:

Hair brushes,

Shoes/boots,

Belts,

a lot of containers of… something liquidy,

And… well, I don't exactly know what the rest was.

The twins, Dean and Seamus immediately started looking through the pile.

I walked over to Neville and whispered, "Do you know what we are supposed to do?"

"No. Know what any of that stuff is?"

"No, maybe we should just pick some shoes?"

"Err, okay."

I grabbed some shoes out of the pile only to have Neville take them away from me.

"Remember we are going to be dancing. You can't dance in these boots."

"Um, why don't you just pick some out for me." are shoes really that big of a deal? This goes against everything I know. I mean look at all of them. It's like they are a pack of girls in a shopping mall free for all. This is just too weird.

"Wear these." Neville said as he thrust green sneakers at me.

I put them on and looked around.

Fred and George were using something to make their hair stick up everywhere in points.

Seamus and Dean were dying their hair or something like that.

Neville was still looking through the shoes apparently he had decided that he was just going to pick shoes out for everyone.

I summoned a hair brush and tried to brush my hair. And of course, it still wouldn't lay flat.

Suddenly I was surrounded by the twins.

"Hey, Harry"

"-looks like"

"-you need help?"

"um," Do I want to answer that?

"Right then, Fred lets get to work!"

And before I could say anything else I was pushed into a chair on the other side of the room and something wet and gooey was plopped on my head.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Your hair."

"Well if you guys are going to do my hair, someone has to do Neville's."

"We are already on it!" and indeed Neville was also sitting in a chair, a look of shock/horror on his face, getting stuff done to his hair by Seamus and Dean.

I was hearing indecipherable whispering noises above my head. I have to admit, it was making me even more nervous than I already was. Why am I nervous you ask. OK, I'll tell you.

THE WEASLEY TWINS ARE DOING MY HAIR!!!

If that doesn't give someone reason to worry I don't know what will.

A mirror was conjured and I saw George with a pair of scissors in his hand next to my head.

"AHHHHH! No!" I screamed as I tried to stand up and get away.

"Got him!" Fred called as I was tackled back into the seat, this time with a weak sticking charm and rope binding me.

I shut my eyes and thought happy thoughts.

If the haircut is bad it doesn't matter. After all it will just grow back by tomorrow.

The snipping of the scissors stopped.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened one eye. Then the other. My hair was definitely shorter that much was for certain. Surprisingly though it wasn't that bad. Actually it was good.

"Not that bad after all George. Now if you will just let me up..."

"Hold on,-"

"-who said-"

"-we were finished?"

"George what color? Green, purple, orange, or silver?"

"What? Are you guys going to PAINT my hair!"

"Green."

With terror I watched as Fred used gel to make a spike with my hair. Then George dipped a paint brush into a small bowl of stuff and **painted **my hair!

This was repeated many times until, finally, my whole head was covered in black spikes tipped in green.

I was spun around for the others to see.

"Looks good but what should we do about the glasses?"

"Contacts." Dean said. "I can't believe I forgot!" he rushed to the pile on the floor and started digging around for something. "Aha!"

"Put these in your eyes." He said thrusting the package at me. I put them in. Seamus took my glasses.

"You look awesome. Great job! Gred, Forge." Dean said.

"Yeah you too." George said.

I looked over at Neville. He has a Mohawk thing, his hair gelled so that it is all pointing up in the middle of his head. So a half-hawk?

I took another look at his hair. It was completely blue!!!

Seamus had his hair sticking straight up and dyed purple. Dean's hair was died orange.

Fred and George had purple streaks in their already orange hair.

Then, just when I thought I was safe, they attacked again. This time with face paint, spiked collars, bracelets, chains(necklace), and earrings."

All I can say was I tried to run. I really did. But, just as I was running out the door Seamus hit me with the body bind spell. They propped me up against a wall and put spiked collar/necklace on me, painted my face (a.k.a. make-up) and the greatest horror of all pierced one of my ears!

They unpetrified me when it was time to go and I chased them all the way to the great hall.


End file.
